Its True!
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: A thrilling tale of horror and sick romance. Zuko and Katara are happily married. But someone isnt happy with that fact.And slowly, Katara is being mentally tortued with the actions of the enemy, as her realtionship with Zuko slowly dies. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

IT'S THE TRUTH!

**A/N: It might not be so good but this is my first Avatar story.**

One early morning Fire Lord Zuko, sleeping in only pants, was holding Katara, who was in a sleeping gown, sleeping. So first Katara woke up, and she saw Zukos' hand on her but, she didn't want to wake him up, but she has to go get ready, so she attempted to leave, but Zuko holds onto her even tighter. Then Katara starts to laugh as she sees Zuko smiling.

Katara spoke first, "So your awake!" in a happy voice,

Zuko responded, saying "No! you woke me up!"

Katara then looked at him, and sarcastically spoke ,"Sure I did! Now let go of me!"

Zuko smiled. "One condition"

Katara groaned, wondering what was in the mind of her husband now. "Oh brother! What?!"

Zuko grinned, "Give me a kiss on the lips and then you will be free"

Katara smiled back at him, batting her eyelashes, before she said, "Zuko! Come on! I need to go change into fresh clothes, so I have to go to the bathroom"

Zuko smirked foxily, "First of all what's the problem of changing here? It would be good for us, since we'll be close to each other. "

Katara then glared at him, saying, "Because you're here!"

Zuko retorted, staring at her, "I am your husband!"

Katara got up and stared at him. "Soo?"

Zuko then got up too, and spoke. "Meaning,…. You can show your beautiful body to me!"

Katara groaned. "What if I just give you the kiss?"

Zuko smirked again, "That works!"

Katara gave him one big kiss on his lips, as Zuko let his arms off of her. So after Katara was done, Zuko went in to change.

When they both got ready, they headed downstairs. Zuko was wearing a black and red robe with fire designs on it. He also had his hair out, in the new style he had in the war. Katara was wearing a blue and white slim dress, along with blue moon earrings and with her hair tied by chopsticks.

They ate there breakfast together, smiling at each other, before Zuko spoke.

"Milady, What would you like to do today?"

Before Katara got to speak, someone walked in, with guards.

It was no other than their great friend….Aang!

Aang spoke, a bit on the mature and childish side, "Sup? Guys!"

Zuko stood up, surprised and shocked. " AANG? Wait AANG!!……Oh my goodness, Hey man! How's it going?"

Aang replied, smiling. "Nothing much. Hey Katara!" He said, waving at the water bending maiden.

Katara gently replied to Aang, saying, "Hi Aang how have you been?"

Aang responded with a wide smile, "Good."

Katara nodded, smiling likewise "That's good".

Aang then spoke, a bit loudly, as he grinned even wider. "Hey, Katara I got a surprise for you! Well lets just say you will be happy for him."

Katara then stared at Zuko ,who did the "I-don't-know-what-he-is-talking-about-face"

Aang went to the door, signaling someone with his hands. "Come on in"

In come Sokka, a more beautiful Suki, and a little baby residing in Suki's arms.

Katara, shocked and surprised, could only mutter one word. "Huh?"

Sokka then cleared her astonishment. "You're a an aunt now!"

Katara yelled, grinning. "No way!"

She ran to them and saw the baby as Zuko walked to where the couple was.

Katara smiled, while she said "It's the cutest".

Suki giggled, saying "Thank you… His name is Poseidon"

Sokka interjected, saying "It means the king of the sea", while smiling.

Zuko smiled likewise. "He's adorable"

Katara then looked at up at everyone. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Sokka then stared at her with wide eyes. "I thought I told Aang to tell you"

Everybody then stared at Aang, who shrugged.

Aang spoke, saying "I wanted to surprise them"

Zuko laughed, while he said "Well it was a nice surprise", smiling.

Katara then remembered about their other friend. " Well I wish Toph were here"

And right at that moment, a girl walked in with green clothes, yelling " I am here!"

Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, saying " TOPH! Oh my god! How have you been?"

Toph, a bit shaken with the yelling, muttered "…..Good…." .

Katara then asked "Where have you been?"

Toph smiled. "I stayed at this fighting place. So I could practice my earthbending."

Zuko replied then, smiling too. "I guess you must have gotten stronger. Well you were strong before too" He said, scratching the back of his head.

Toph grinned, with her tongue sticking out. "Thanks. Fire Lord Zuko"

Zuko then sternly spoke to her. "Toph," and then he stared at everyone else, "and the rest of you call me Zuko. I am still your old friend Zuko" After that, he started smiling.

Aang shrugged, saying "He has a point".

Zuko then turned to Aang. "So my friend, Aang, when do you plan to get married"

Aang laughed. "I haven't decided"

Katara then stared at Toph. " Why not Toph?"

Zuko agreed, as he said" Yeah she is your age…well in the normal way"

Aang shrugged it off, saying "Nah Toph and I are just best friends, right Toph?"

Toph then grinned, with her thumbs up. "Yeah man!"

Zuko then smiled. " I love the surprise and just to make life better, today we will have fun! And you guys aren't leaving, because you guys are spending the night here, at my palace".

Katara agreed. "Yeah! We also need to celebrate, since we all are seeing each other after a long time"

Aang then muttered, a bit distraught. "But when?"

Katara then looked at him. "Today, silly."

Zuko then put his hand on Katara's shoulder. "I think my dear Katara is trying to say that tonight we will have a party in the event of that we all haven't seen each other in a while, and also for welcoming Sokka and Suki's son ,Poseidon, to his new uncle and aunts' house."

Katara smiled with Zuko, saying "Correct"

Zuko then looked around, as he suddenly went to go to the messenger room. "Well I am going to go the party decorated." He said, before leaving.

Suki then headed upstairs with Sokka, saying "I am going to go put Poseidon to sleep." as Sokka muttered that he'll help.

Katara smiled, and gently added. "But don't forget to get Poseidon ready! The party will be at 7pm! In the main room!"

Aang, then calculated. "So we have about 5 hours to waste time with."

Katara then responded. "Well I would like to help everybody get ready if you don't mind. And I am going to go help out Zuko."

Aang then chimed in, saying "I am coming too!"

"Sokka, Suki, why don't you come help after you are done putting Poseidon to sleep." Katara added.

Sokka turned back and smiled, and said. "Most chances that will happen."

Sokka and Suki then arrive to go put Poseidon to sleep. After they do it, they go down and help Zuko and Katara.

6:30 PM

Zuko then wiped his forehead. "I am going to go get ready. After my shower, Katara, you can take one."

"Alright" Katara said.

Suki then told them that "Sokka, I and Poseidon will go get ready. Why doesn't Katara and Aang finish off any last minute decorations?"

"Alright" Both of them said, before everyone headed off into their separate directions.

After Zuko got done getting ready and is in the bedroom while Katara is going to go take a shower. Zuko then leaves the room but leaves the door slightly open. Then, someone enters the room, and they also slightly enter the bathroom , while Katara is taking her shower. They were looking at her. This person starts laughing quietly and starts taking pictures. After a bit, Katara soon hears a bit of the laughter and clicking. She then looks out the shower curtain.

Katara called out, angrily. "Who's there?"

Katara gets out, but forgets to put a towel on as she walks to see who it was.

Katara then said out loud. "Is that you, Zuko?"

After Katara gets out of the bathroom and sees nobody there, she then see's a camera looking at right where she is standing. She thinks it's off, and just lying there, as Zuko accidentally left it there, but little did she know that it was on. Katara then decides that she will just stay out in her room, so in case anybody comes in, she will know who it is. But the mysterious person is actually hiding in her closet and he/she can see her form as she started to put her bra and underwear on.

Katara then asked herself. "Ok. Now what should I wear. Wait a second. Where's my robe?

She forgets about it because she thinks everybody is downstairs so no one can see her like this. But she doesn't know that someone is there in he closet staring right at her body and enjoying every moment and was taking pictures and videotaping her in the shower, taking pictures of everything. So she opens the closet to get her clothes in the closet and suddenly sees that the mysterious person is……………………..

TO BE CONTINUED

_**A/N: **_**I**__**hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming out very soon. But what do you think happens? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS TRUE!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. But for this chapter I would hope to see a lot of reviews ).**

**Well here it is…**

As before, Katara was taking shower and she noticed someone was watching her and taking pictures and video taping her and he/she was laughing the whole time. So when she gets out of the shower to see who is there , no one was there because the mysterious person was hiding the closet. So Katara was nude and decided not to go looking for her robe because no one was upstairs to see her like this. But boy was she wrong so she opens her closet to get her clothes for the party and…

Katara sees the person and screams and says "AANG! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY CLOSET?!"

Aang doesn't respond but he just giggles and looks down.

Katara confused but still super angry. "What is soo damn funny?"

Aang points to her. Because she was still in her bra and underwear.

Katara notices and then she sees that the robe is right next to the bed. So she bends down to pick it up. And Aang laughing because he uses Air which made the underwear fall down so he saw her butt and was taking pictures of it.

Katara quickly puts her robe on and sees her underwear is down and knew Aang did it because he was taking pictures of that..

"AANG! Give me that camera. And get out!" Katara said

"No! I love these like I love you!" Aang said running to Katara and pushing her on the bed and jumped on her!

"Aang! Get off! Or else I will tell Zuko!" Katara said

Aang laughs and then continues.

"Fine! Katara said

"ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO!" Katara yelled

Aang stopped and said "He can't hear you he is outside."

"AANG! GET OFF ME! I am giving you one more chance or else I will tell Zuko!" Katara yelled..

"No! And if you do 1. It is not like he is going to believe you I am his best friend! And if you do you are going to regret it!" Aang said

Katara was finally able to push Aang off because his hands were on her so he finally took them off. "He is gonna believe me! I know it! And you won't be able to do anything to me because Zuko will know and he will banish you from here immediately!." Katara said.

Aang gets off of her and touches her breasts and thing before he leaves and laughs evily when he leaves.

Katara was scared by his "you are going to regret it!" but she thinks if she tells Zuko he will do something to Aang that will make understand what he did was wrong.

So Katara gets a white dress with blue sapphires as the design. She then puts on white star earrings. And straightens her hair which was out.

Katara is ready and so is the party. She comes out and the light was pointing right at her. She sees Aang was there controlling the lights and smiling because the reflection of her clothes was showing. She gave him an angry face but he just smiles and says "The lights work!" to Zuko who was in a Red flamed pants and a black buttoned shirt. While Sokka was in a Black and White suit with his hair out not in a ponytail. and Suki was in a beautiful green dress with a flower on her hair which was out as well. Aang was wearing a White and Black suit with a red tie. So the party went on they were a lot of dancing. Sokka and Suki were dancing while Toph was taking care of Poieshon. Zuko and Katara were dancing. Zuko sees that Aang wasn't dancing. So he goes up to him.

"Aang, your not going to dance?" Zuko says

"Well who is there to dance with.?" Aang says

" Theres Toph." Zuko says

" Nah." Aang said shaking his head.

" Why not I dance with Toph for a little bit because she should have some fun and you go dance with Katara ." Zuko said while pointing to Katara who was dancing happily.

"Why not?" Aang said nodding his head.

Zuko goes to Toph and gives his hand out. But Toph shakes her head.

"Why?" Zuko said

"See I would but I am taking care of him." Toph said

"Ahh here give him to me" Zuko says.

Toph gives the Fire Lord Poieshon. Then Zuko gives Poieshon to some the real baby sitter of him.

So while Zuko and Toph are dancing. Aang walks up to Katara. And says

"Zuko told me to dance with you so I agreed and if you don't dance with me you will look bad in front of everybody" Aang said making Katara dance with her.

Katara knew is she looked bad , Zuko would too so she had to dance with him.

Aang started to touch her at places where she didn't want to be but was forced too. So later the party was over the guests leave. And Aang asks Katara for a hug. But Katara had denied.

But Zuko said " Come on! Its not like he is going to bite" Zuko said with a laugh.

Katara had too she gave Aang a hug and Aang was trying to touch her butt. But Katara ended the hug before he could do so. Katara goes into her room. And so does Sokka, Suki and their little boy. Aang was about to go Katara's room but then he sees a servant goes to Zuko and says:

"Sir Zuko, There is a war in the mountains you must go there before anything bad happens to the people but from what the captain said lots of them are horribly injured and you must go immediately!"

" I will go tomorrow I will leave early in the morning." Zuko said

"What about Lady Katara"" The servant said

" I will tell her tonight" Zuko said quitley.

So then Aang is happy to hear this but is sad that Sokka and Suki will still be here so he can't do what he wants to do to Katara. So he tries to think of ways to get Sokka and Suki out of the house while going upstairs he didn't go to Katara's room because Zuko was coming. He goes to his room which is next to Katara's room. He makes a hole in his room to see what Katara was doing and he was lucky she was changing and was happy. Aang stops watching after Katara goes to sleep. Zuko changes to his brown ……….. Pants while Katara was sleeping in her white sleeping gown. Zuko tells Katara about it. Katara first gets scared because of Aang but then she remembered Sokka and Suki were here. The next day everybody came down for breakfeast it was different for Katara because she would usually have her food with Zuko. After Katara finishes her food she says:

"I have to go do some work." Katara said

Aang was guessing that she would take her shower after that work and this time he would do something special. So after Katara leaves he asked Sokka and Suki:

"Have you guys ever went on a vacation ever since Peioshon was born?"

"No" Suki said sadily " We have been to busy with him but it would be great to have one" Suki adds on.

"Well there is this beautiful place which you guys would like I have got tickets to there." Aang said

"For REAL?!" Sokka said

"Yeah! But there is one problem to day was the day the tickets were due like so you have to be there today." Aang said

Sokka and Suki stare at each other.

"Why not?" Suki said "

"But where is it?" Sokka asked

"Its about a 4 hour drive and you have to get there at like 5 PM and look at the time 10:30 AM so why don't you leave so you can get a room that's good. Because if you get there early you get a good room." Aang said.

"Ok! So its decided right Suki?" Sokka asked his beautiful wife.

" Yes, but let me go tell Katara and Sokka you go pack up. Ok?" Suki said

" Ok." Sokka said.

"NO! I will tell Katara you guys should leave!" Aang said so they can leave and he can be alone with Katara for a long time.

"Well……..Ok?" Sokka said.

So then Sokka and Suki say bye to Katara and Sokka hugs her but Katara confused before she could ask where they are going they leave. Katara decides to go take her shower. She goes upstairs and Aang hears the footsteps and follow. Katara gets naked and goes into the shower and turns on the water. But then Aang comes in and is naked too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Katara yells.

………………………………...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am very sorry for the delay as school as started I have never been able to get on to write. But enjoy this story. As you can see I deleted the other chapter 3 and put this, I just needed to do a little editing. Haha sorry **

**WARNING: CONTAINS KISSING AND NUDE.**

Its True! 

Chapter 3:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!….AANG GET OUT!" Katara screamed loudly and angrily .

Aang, of course not caring about anything Katara says and steps into the shower puts his finger on her back and strokes it.

"AANG! LET GO OF ME!" Katara yelled while trying to get his hands off her.

Katara was about to yell at her but Aang just kissed her. After like 5 min of kissing he stopped.

"Go take your shower I will be waiting." He said with a mischievous smile and a laugh.

Katara was really scared of what would happen.

So she took a long shower because she thought that if she took long Aang would leave.

So it was about an hour shower.

She gets out of the shower and notices her robe or towel isn't anywhere found. She gets of the bathroom all wet. She look everywhere for her robe but that wasn't the only thing that wasn't there.

All her clothes + undergarments were missing plus her robe.

She leaves the room and goes downstairs to go look in the laundry to see if there was any clothes there but obviously there wasn't.

Katara is confused of where her clothes might be, she looked everywhere from top to bottom.

While Katara is downstairs, Aang's plan was working he then goes to her room still nude he goes on the bed under the bed sheets and blankets.

Katara comes upstairs. Sighing of how embrassed she is to be walking the whole palace and going outside nude

"Where are all my clothes?"

"I know where they are." Aang said while coming from out of the sheets with a wide smile.

"AANG!!" Katara yelled scared

"AANG!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLOTHES?" Katara yelled angrily but embrassed as Aang was looking down at her body.

Aang doesn't say anything but for a giggle he gets off the bed and goes behind Katara and pushes her on the bed.

"Aang! What are you doing?" Katara said in a very angry way

"Showing my love!" Aang said going to her breasts.

"STOP! PLEASE AANG! STOP! PLEASE!" Katara said with moans.

Aang kept kissing those nipples and he then kisses her everywhere.

"What do you want from me?" Katara screamed crying

"Am I doing better than Zuko of yours?! " Aang said.

Katara was getting very angry but she couldn't help it she was trapped.

Finally Aang had stopped and left with another look at the bottom of her body

"I will be right back." Aang said while leaving

Katara starts crying of how ashamed she is feeling of what Aang is doing to her.

While Aang is gone, she quickly locks the door and gets into her bed.

Aang goes to the door and notices it is not opening.

"Damn! Why the hell won't this door open! Shit!…Wait."

Aang uses his air bending and turns into the wind and goes under the door.

"Baby, you won't get rid of me that easily" Aang said with a chuckle.

"Aang please! Stop! I will tell Zuko!! I don't care what you do!" Katara says with tears coming

"Hell no! You are my mine!! And you will care of what I do to you if you try to tell Zuko" Aang said.

"Now, Let me turn off the light my beauty" Aang said while getting on the bed.

"You have a room?!" Katara says angrily after all Aang has done.

"And I am NOT YOUR PRINCESS!" Katara yells

"What are you talking about, this is my room" Aang said with a wink

"No! This is mine and my HUSBAND Zuko's." Katara asked still in anger.

"That's what you think." Aang said with a smile

" No I know!" Katara said

" Shhhh. Don't worry you will enjoy come on its me and you in a room together." Aang says while turning off the light.

" AANG!!!! Get your ass out of here right now!" Katara said while turning on the light again.

"I know….." Aang said turning off the lights and locking the door with his air he makes a little light with fire.

Aang starts to cuddle with Katara but she seems to be stuck so she can't movie, Aang whispers in Katara's ears,

"You are going to remember these days FOREVER" with a kiss good night.

_Day one passed when Zuko wasn't here _

The next day…


	4. Chapter 4

**Its True!!**

One of a beautiful sunny morning, Katara wakes up and looks around for Aang on the bed and she doesn't see him.

After Katara does her daily stuff like shower, brush, etc, she goes downstairs and asks the servants if they have seen Aang but they say they haven't.

Katara finishes eating her pancakes, she goes with a bag to help the needy children.

Katara comes back from helping the needy children and decides to send a letter to Zuko as she had said before he left she would.

In the letter Katara writes:

_Dear Zuko, _

_I miss you very very much! I want you to come back as soon as possible. Its so lonely in the house without you____. _

Katara stops and thinks if she should write about Aang, she thinks it would be the best to do so.

_Okay, Zuko there is something VERY important I must speak to you about. Well because Sokka and his family left on some trip I am alone with Aang. As you may think that is good but actually its terrible. ZUKO! You don't know what he is doing! He is sleeping with me & trying to take your spot! He is trying to have sex with me, he takes away my clothes, he even has a video of me taking a shower and he tried to take a shower with me! Please Zuko come back I'm not sure what else he is gonna do but I know it will be worse. He even told me I am going to remember these days FOREVER! Zuko, please respond and come back I'm scared!_

_Love,_

_Katara _

Katara tells the servant to send her letter and he does.

Katara takes her nightly bath she is happily taking it till she hears

"I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katara knows its Zuko so she finishes her bath and makes the room look romantic, she also dresses seductively and is on the bed waiting.

The door opens and the man who it is gives Katara a big grin and gives her a big hug!

Katara hasn't been able to see the man as he as put a blindfold on her but he says "Baby, I'm back just for you!"

"Finally! I've been waiting! What are you waiting for!?" Katara says seductively.

"I never knew!" the man said.

The man starts kissing Katara's neck as Katara is groaning.

The man starts taking Katara's bra off by pulling each strap off after it is off he starts

kissing her nipples on her breasts and squeezing them.

"Please! Please!" Katara moans.

The man starts going down and down, when he is down to her feet he takes Katara's blindfold off and Katara sees AANG!

"Baby, I know how much you like this" Aang said while kissing her breasts.

"GET OFF! YOU YOU YOU…" Katara yells while getting him off

"What?!?! You liked it so I'm giving it to you" Aang said as he was putting his hands low.

Katara tries to get him off but Aang laughs and is grabbing Katara's tan hands and kissing them.

"Well, you better stop because I told Zuko!" Katara yells but realized she shouldn't have said that to Aang.

"YOU DID WHAT??!?!?!" Aang said.

"Yes, I did!" Katara says.

Aang slaps Katara across the face.

"You bitch! Well what the hell can he do! You are mine! I've done more than he ever could have and now I will use all my power, all I got to do what is mine!!" Aang says as he starts slapping Katara even more.

Katara is crying as she is bleeding.

"Oh! Do you want me to stop!?!?" Aang yells.

Katara crying nods.

"Never!!" Aang slaps her one more time then he starts taking his shirt and pants off.

"NO!" Katara says crying.

"OH YES!" Aang says while kissing those breasts and holding her tightly by the arms.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" Katara yells.

"Shut up you will soon start to enjoy this!" Aang says in anger.

Aang starts kissing Katara's little thing.

Aang pushes Katara on the bed and uses his earth to tie her up.

Aang quickly without Katara looking puts a camera somewhere in the room and he soon starts doing everything he can to her while Katara is crying trying to make him stop.

"You know your little bastard, Zuko is never gonna believe you right?" Aang said as he takes a break from doing what he was doing.

"H-he is going to come and kill you! I bet you his message has already been sent!" Katara says in shivers.

"You think so why not let me go check!?!" Aang says as he gets off Katara puts on his jacket and leaves the room.

Katara is miserably crying as she knows that she was just raped by Aang.

Aang comes in with a letter, well you were right he did respond but look at what it says!" Aang says giving Katara the letter.

The letter said:

_Dear Katara, _

_I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I want to come home but I can't. And nice joke wow Aang trying to do all that to you. Wow! I never knew you were so good at jokes. And even though that was just a joke please don't ever say this kind of crap because Aang is very dear to me and its not even funny to joke around like that. _

_Love,_

_Zuko_

_P.S. I hope to come back soon. _

"SEE! HE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Aang said as he got back on the bed with Katara.

"What?! But!??!" Katara said.

Aang laughed.

"Good night Katara, I love you as "Aang said putting his head on her breasts while touching them.

"I love these!" Aang said with a laugh.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks so much!!! ******


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.. Katara wakes up and is still tied up she tries to move but she can't.

Katara tries everything but nothing works.

Aang comes in the room and says "Morning!"

"Aang get me out!!" Katara said in a sad voice.

"Nah" Aang said with a grin.

"AANG!" Katara said.

"Baby, I will let you out of my cage if you do me something." Aang said.

"NO! I've had enough of your damn things!!" Katara yells.

"Wow! Fine, stay in there plus now you are stuck I will do whatever I want to you." Aang said.

"No! I know what you will do after you release me!" Katara said.

"What will I do?" Aang said.

"You know!" Katara said.

"Baby, I meant a candlelight dinner" Aang said.

"No! This is a trick!" Katara said.

"Listen! If you don't come then I will be seeing you in the hospital soon." Aang said about to leave the room.

"What?!!?..Fine! I'll go!" Katara says in a very sad tone.

"Perfect! You are such a good girl!" Aang said while he was taking the earth binds of but when he took of the earth binds from Katara's breasts he squeezed them.

"Stop!" Katara said angrily.

"Sorry." Aang said with a grin.

Then Aang started to take the earth bind of Katara's thing and put his finger in it.

As soon as Katara was let free she ran to the bathroom.

Aang laughed.

"Atleast she doesn't know about my little sex tape" Aang said laughing.

Katara finished doing her daily activites and came down.

"Steven!" Katara yelled to her servant but no one came.

"Steven!" Katara yelled again but no answer.

Katara yelled all servants in the houses' name but no answer.

"Hello beautiful" Aang said while putting his hand in Katara's hair.

"Aang?!?! Where are all the servants?!!?" Katara asked in a worried tone.

"They left. I paid them." Aang said.

"By the way come upstairs in a hour which will be 3:50 PM."Aang said.

"Why!?!" Katara said worriedly.

"You'll see." Aang said with a grin.

Katara sighed.

"MAIL DELEIVERY!" the mail man said while putting mail through the mail thing on the door.

Katara ran and looked at it, it was a message from Zuko.

**A/N: By the way Katara sent Zuko a reply without Aang knowing this morning. The letter said:**

_**Dear Zuko,**_

_**It is no joke its true! Zuko! Last night he was touching me everywhere and he slapped me for telling you the truth, Zuko he raped me!!! Please come back soon I don't want to stay with him any longer. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Katara**_

The letter Zuko sent said:

_Dear Katara,_

_KATARA! Seriously! Now I am getting mad! What the hell kind of joke are you doing!??!?!?! Well guess what!??! I'm coming home in 3 days!!_

_Can't wait to see you & stop this joke immediately!_

_Love, _

_Zuko _

Katara felt so happy that Zuko was coming back but said that he doesn't believe his own wife.

Katara left the letter on the table and went upstairs to go take a shower.

Katara was in her room washing her wet hair and was wearing a blue tank top with a bare back and low ride jeans.

Aang was in the room but Katara to happy to notice.

Aang started to walk closer to Katara as soon as he got closer to her he put his hand on her back and started stroking it.

Katara frightned looked back and saw Aang touching her back.

"Get off!" Katara yelled..

"Okay. Whatever" Aang said leaving.

"Wait. You wanted to come upstairs right? What do you want?" Katara asked in a angry tone.

"Oh right. Come to the room near the training room" Aang said.

"Okay." Katara said while going.

Aang licked his lips as he saw Katara's back.

Aang quickly got to the room before Katara did.

Katara finally got to the room.

Aang asked Katara if she could pick up that file over there.

Katara does so while she is bending down he goes behind and puts his finger in Katara's butt hole.

"HUH!?" Katara looks behind her but Aang quickly came right next to her.

'Thanks for picking it up." Aang said.

"Whatever."Katara said.

"So what do you want?" Katara said.

"First sit down." Aang said.

"Aang. There is only one seat…" Katara said.

"Sit on my lap..DUH!" Aang said.

"Hell no!!" Katara said.

Aang got his earth.

Katara gulped

"Fine"

Katara sits on Aang's lap.

Aang shows Katara a video but while she is watching he is looking at her butt and putting his finger into it and putting stuff like coins and stuff in it.

Katara feels stuff and looks back but sees nothing.

Aang "accidenlty" dropped a pen he was holding and asked Katara if she could get it but Aang did the prank with the string.

So while Katara is trying to get it Aang pulls down Katara's pants and underwear and is taking pictures of her butt but puts the camera on silent.

When Katara FINALLY gets the pencil Aang puts his camera away but leaves Katara's pants still down when she noticies she is confused but hten thinks Aang did it and yells at him but he claims her didn't do it.

So while Katara was yelling at him he sprays water on her which makes her pants wet.

"Umm Katara look at your pants!" Aang said lauhing.

"Huh?!?! What oh shit!" Katara said running back to her room.

"Haha!" Aang said.

Katara changes her pants & is wearing a skirt because that was the only pants she had because Aang took all of them.

So while Katara is putting her bag together to go help the needy children he uses his wind and makes the skirt fly up.

Katara notices and sees Aang doing it.

"AANG!" Katara says.

Aang laughs.

Later that night after their candlelight dinner.

While Katara is sleeping Aang comes in the room.

"AANNG!!" Katara yells.

Aang goes on the bed and starts taking off his clothes and goes on top of Katara.

"STOP!" Katara yelled.

Katara kept repeating her words but Aang wouldn't stop he took of all her clothes and was nude.

Aang started to kiss EVERYWHERE.

"STOP!" Katara yelled

"Baby! I need a lot of time before you bastard ass kissing husband comes back." Aang said.

"Hes gonna be coming soon!" Katara said.

"You know what?!?!" Aang said.

"What!?!" Katara said in a sad voice.

"Fuck him!" Aang said.

"What?!?! FUCK YOU AANG! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU DAMN BASTARD! I WISH YOU GO TO HELL!!!" Katara yelled.

Aang every single men in the kingdom to come to the castle to Katara's room.

"Go sleep with do whatever if she says anything don't stop just keep going but this costs 5 dollars so betta bring it!" Aang says.

A very old man comes to Katara and starts kissing her neck and kissing everything of hers then leaves.

The more and more men came and did the same.

Every single man in the kingdom only a few didn't come but some did even worse to Katara then Aang had done.

Aang took a peek in and he saw all of Katara's clothes was gone and even her undergarments.

"Anymore?!" Aang said.

Lots of men raised their hand.

"Well come on in." Aang said.

The man gave Aang 500,00dollars.

"You can take her home if you want!" Aang said

"You know what.. I will" The man said.

"Haha well you will have to wait till these people are done" Aang said.

**Here is what happened with the man who took her home by the way the guys name is Simon.**

Simon took Katara home and forced Katara to do it with him too not just him doing it so Katara knew what Simon would do because he had already done it.

Simon kissed her nipples bite them and the kissed her thing sucked it and he made her kiss him.

He took pictures of her and he made a sex tape of her and him and he sent it to every person in the kingdom.

After Simon was done with her he took her to the palace as his time with her was done.

Aang looked at Katara who was crying and nude and everything her hair was mess she was covered with bruises.

"Now its my turn…" Aang said.

Aang took Katara and threw her on the bed and did what Simon did but he didn't force her to do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day.**

Katara woke up and was crying her eyes out.

Aang came in the room.

"Aww what happened?!" Aang said.

"Shut up you know!" Katara said.

"No I don't." Aang said.

"You made me have sex and get raped by all those men!" Katara yelled.

"That's your punishment for saying what you said to me." Aang said.

"I hate you!! I don't care about anything anymore! I want Zuko back!! I love him! He's the only one I will have sex with! I will never ever have sex with you!" Katara yelled at Aang.

"You still haven't learned yet. Have you!?" Aang said while dragging Katara and throwing her on the bed.

"I will complete my goal no matter what!" Aang said while kissing her neck and lips and forehead everywhere.

"AANG!!! GET YOUR DAMN UGLY LIPS OFF ME!" Katara yelled.

Aang stuck his thing into hers and left it there while he was kissing her nipples squeezing her breasts and everything.

"AHHHH!" Katara yelled.

4 hours later.

Aang let go of Katara and left the room.

Katara miserably crying.

"I don't care I know you are a son of bitch! A damn orphan no wonder you parents left you! Who would love you?!?!" Katara yelled.

"Katara hold it!" Aang said.

"What?!?" Katara yelled.

"I'm going to give you an hour to have sex with me but you will be the one seducing me and if you don't lets just say you will be having another of those nights is that clear?" Aang said.

"No!" Katara said.

Aang slapped Katara across the face and pushed her against the wall tightly holding on to her arms

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?" Aang yelled.

"I will! I will!" Katara said.

"Good." Aang said.

**The one hour passed.**

Katara made the room looked seductively.

Aang was on the bed with a shirt showing his chest and black pants.

Katara turned off the lights while Aang put a camera on somewhere in the room.

Katara put all the candles in the room on.

The Katara stood at the door with a robe and her hair all out and wet.

"Hello Aang." Katara said seductively

"Katara? What are you doing?" Aang said.

"Oh you will like it" Katara said she went on the bed and said 'TAKE OF MY ROBE AANG! I LOVE YOU!" Katara said but with a sad face.

Aang took it off but if you looked it looked like Katara was taking it off.

"AANG I WANT YOU TO KISS EVERYTHING ON MY BODY EVEN THAT LITTLE THING OF MINE!" Katara said.

"That will be wrong I can't" Aang said.

"Oh yes you can!" Katara said.

Aang did as he was told.

Katara took off Aang's shirt and pants + undergarments.

Katara started to do what he did to her.

And that kept going on for awhile.

Then it stopped.

Aang left the room and turning off the camera.

Katara was crying after what she was forced to do.

**Soon..**

Katara went downstairs and needed to get the mail and asked Aang to but he refused to.

"Aang please!" Katara begged.

"Why? Everybody has seen your body plus they all know you as the whore such a good way to represent the king right?" Aang said with a chuckle.

Katara knew Aang wouldn't go get the mail so she ran outside and heard whistles and cameras but she got the mail and got back to the palace.

She saw a mail from Zuko saying"

_Dear Katara,_

_Why haven't you responded to my mail yet. Oh well but guess what I am coming home today!!! I will be home at 6 PM. _

_See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Zuko_

Katara so happy that Zuko is coming.

Soon Katara felt like she had to throw up so she did.

"Awww looks like somebody is fat now" Aang said.

"What do you mean?!?!" Katara yelled to Aang.

"Look its obvious your pregnant and to bad your husband is coming back in an hour." Aang said.

"What no!! I am not pregnant!" Katara yelled.

"Fine take a test!" Aang said throwing a pregnancy test to Katara.

Katara took the test and Aang was right she was pregnant.

Katara was crying in the bathroom.

Aang knocked.

"Am I right?" Aang said.

"No! Katara said opening the door.

"Yes I am. So I wonder who the father is me or Simon?!" Aang said.

"It not any of you! I'm not pregnant!" Katara said.

"So lets go check!" Aang said.

"What?!?!" Katara said.

"LETS GO!" Aang said getting Katara's arm and pushing her in the car.

"Aang! I am not!" Katara said in a angry tone.

They got to the hospital and they took a test of the baby's blood.

The doctor said it is a mix between the blood Katara has and the blood AANG has!

"Yes!" Aang said happily.

After the appointment was over Katara and Aang got home.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Aang says happily.

"No! I'm gonna abort this damn baby ASAP!" Katara told Aang.

"No your not!" Aang said.

"Yes I am!" Katara said.

"Aww well whatever plus I wonder what Zuko's reaction will be." Aang said.

"He will believe what I say I promise you that!" Katara said.

"Whatever." Aang said.

**Zuko is back! Woo Hoo FINALLY!**

"I'm back!!!" Zuko yelled.

While Zuko came Katara was taking a bath and Aang was in the bath with her.

Zuko goes to the coffee table and sees a paper he looks at it and sees Katara is pregnant but he sees the blood and its not his.

"KATARA!!!!!!!!!!" Zuko yelled.

Katara heard that yell and ran from the shower.

Katara tried to find something to wrap herself up with so she won't be nude but of course there was no clothes after that night.

Katara came down nude.

"Wow! Umm well why does this say your pregnant with AANG'S CHILD!?!?" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko that's what I was trying to tell you!" Katara said.

"What?!?!" Zuko yelled.

Katara told Zuko what Aang did and how right now he was in the bath with her.

"I don't believe this shit!" Zuko screamed.

Aang came down.

"Hey! Zuko! My man!" Aang said giving Zuko a hug.

"WOW! Aang said looking at Katara.

Katara was trying to cover herself up.

"Aang is it true what Katara is telling me about you having sex with her and stuff like that?" Zuko asks Aang.

"No. Zuko, your wife is lying. She is having an affair with me. She tried to have sex with me and she sex will every men here in this kingdom." Aang said calmly

"What?!?!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm sorry to say but its true!" Aang said.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Katara yelled.

"Katara, Quiet!" Zuko said

"What proof do you have?" Zuko asked Aang angrily.

"A video Katara recorded of her having sex with me. I'm sorry man but she made me. She did every night just watch."Aang said.

Aang put that video of when Katara was seducing Aang on.

Katara had an OMG! Face.

After the video Zuko was very angry.

Zuko went upstairs to sleep.

Zuko told Katara not to come in the room but to go to sleep with the father of her baby.

As soon as Katara and Aang heard that door Katara started talking..

"What the hell!!??!" Katara said.

"Bye! See you in bed…" Aang said slapping Katara's butt and leaving.

"Why me!?!?" Katara was crying.

**The next day..**

When Katara went to the table she saw a paper it was a divorce paper from Zuko

**TO BE CONTUINED : D **

**If you want it to be continued REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's this?" Katara asked sadly

"Your not blind, well how could you be if you could have sex with every man in the kingdom!" Zuko said angrily.

"No Zuko! Its not what you think! Aang." Katara said but was interrupted by Zuko.

"Katara, When I went outside everybody was making fun of how my wife became a fucking whore!" Zuko said.

"Aang made me do all this! Because I said fuck him he got mad and called every man in the kingdom he even made me go home with Simon!" Katara said in a helpless voice.

"Shut up! Look you know Aang would never do that and Simon, you know he is a childhood friend" Zuko said.

"Well they are betrayers ! I don't know why the hell they were born I bet their ancestors are from hell and so are they!" Katara screamed.

"KATARA! How could you?!?!?! Why don't you go to your job aka the whore place! You fucking whore!" Zuko yelled while leaving and slamming the door.

"Aww its okay!" Aang said to Katara after he came from the kitchen.

"Aang! Listen I'll do whatever you want for you if you just go tell Zuko the truth! I will do anything!" Katara begged to Aang.

"Anything!?!" Aang said with a grin.

"Yes! Anything if you want to do anything with me do it but just tell Zuko the truth!" Katara plead.

"Hahaha fine I will." Aang said while leaving to go chase after Zuko.

"Yes!" Katara said a little happier.

"DING DONG!" went the doorbell.

Katara went to the door and it was Simon.

"Oh hey! Remember me?" Simon said giving Katara a kiss on the cheek.

"Heyy Honey!" Katara said being forced because when she at Simon's house he said that whenever they met she would have to act like she loves him and obsessed with him.

"Haha! Your so great!" Simon said.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be here" Katara said.

"Okay, Drop the act I don't care just do it when Zuko is around." Simon said.

"What! No! Why!?! And why do you have rose?!" Katara said.

"Oh its for you!" Simon said while putting it on Katara's head.

"I don't want it!" Katara said angrily.

"Put the fucking rose on your beautiful head!" Simon said tightly holding Katara's hand.

"Now! I'm gonna go call Zuko here." Simon said.

"Why must my life be so errrr!!" Katara thought.

**Where Aang and Zuko are.**

"Zuko! Listen! What you are thinking about Katara is wrong." Aang said.

"So you were lying to me!?" Zuko said angrily.

"Listen! The truth is Katara had become emo so she went to whore place and offered a job there and cause she so depressed she agreed and when she stripping she loved it! So when she got home it all started. Then she made take showers with her and touch I said no but she didn't listen. She made me take pictures of her naked and still she didn't listen. Then she once wore a bare back shirt and a low jeans where you can see her butt I told her its not approite but she made me touch her butt crack and everything. Then she called every men in the kingdom to have sex with her so she forced Simon to have sex with her she moaned and made them suck her little. She did the same to me. She also forced Simon to take her to his house and make a sex tape of their video. Remember when you got home she was nude it because when I was taking a shower she came and sucked my thing and made me feel so bad. Now your wife is a whore who smokes." Aang said.

"WHAT?!?!!" Zuko screamed.

"Listen, she called me over now let us go and take care of this matter ok?" Aang said lying because Simon actually called when he said that he was calling Zuko he was calling Aang.

"Let us go" Zuko said.

Zuko and Aang get back to the palace and they see Katara on top of Simon taking his shirt off.

Zuko picks up Katara and tells Simon to get up.

"What's going on!??" Zuko said.

"Zuko! Your home! Thank you Aang for telling Zuko the truth! Zuko I do love you so much I'm sorry!" Katara said.

Zuko slapped Katara.

"What the hell?!?! I hate you fucking whore bitch! You slept with every damn man and now you drugs!!! What is with this??!?!??! I left you so this is what happens?!?!" Zuko yelled.

"Ey! Zuko! Listen she was sad because she thought you were gonna die because she heard so much stories about people dying when they left." Simon said.

Zuko slapped Katara again.

"You bitch! I can't believe it!" Zuko said.

"No what I'm saying is true about those to raping me!" Katara said.

"Shut up! And get your fucking pregnant ass out of here!" Zuko said to Katara pushing her.

Katara ran up to her room.

"I'm going to the bar." Zuko said.

Aang and Simon nod to each other.

Simon gets a martini and puts a powder in it.

Aang puts some magic in it which makes him control what Zuko is seeing.

So Aang and Simon put the martini on the bar table and Zuko drinks it.

Now Aang makes Katara look like she is having sex with him and he is trying to get away.

So Zuko runs up to Katara's room and slaps her and pushes her against the wall.

Zuko is strangling her and in his mind she is trying to have sex with him now.

Zuko pushes Katara on the bed and slaps and slaps.

"YOU DAMN WHORE FUCKING BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GO DIE WITH YOUR FUCKING CHILD!!!! YOU WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOVED YOU! YOU WHORE! YOU DRUG PERSON!!!!" Zuko said slapping her but kissing her on the neck every time he did.

"AHHHHHH ZUKO! STOP!" Katara said in the real world.

But in Zuko's world she is saying "suck it! Suck it!"

An hour later after Zuko this time had raped Katara he left the room and was in his room with a headache.

Simon goes to Katara's room and sees her bloody and crying.

"What happened?" Simon said looking like he cares.

"Zuko raped me, You raped me, Aang raped me, and a tons of guy raped me!" Katara said.

"I know so? Katara now you are famous. You are now the ex-wife of Zuko's who is a whore!" Simon said.

"I hate my life!" Katara said.

"Try one of these.." Simon said giving Katara a cigarette.

Katara throws it

"Never!"

"Okay.. fine be that way bitch!" Simon said leaving.

As soon as Simon left, Katara picked up the cigarette….

**R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**FLASHBACK: "Katara picks up the cigarette"**

Zuko walks in and sees Katara pick up the cigarette.

Zuko runs into the room and throws it out of Katara's hand.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill your damn baby?" Zuko said.

"I hate this baby! I hate the fucking father! I hate every man in this kingdom except you!" Katara said.

"Katara, stop lying. I know the truth!" Zuko said.

"No! That is not the truth if you let me explain you will know I am telling the truth not Aang and Simon." Katara said helpless.

"Why should I? Your just going to lie!" Zuko said.

"Why won't you believe me!??! You believed Aang but you don't believe your wife!?" Katara says.

"Aang had proof on his and you don't." Zuko said answering Katara's question.

"Zuko, please just let me explain!" Katara says.

"Fine." Zuko says.

"Okay. So you remember that day Aang and them came right?" Katara tells Zuko.

"Yea so?" Zuko said.

"So when I was taking my shower I heard cameras and laughter. So I look out from the curtain and don't see anybody and I even ask who is there but no response. So I got out of the shower and I guessed the person was gone so I started to put my undergarments on. But then I couldn't find my clothes. So I go and open the closet and I see Aang!" Katara says.

"Aang?!?!" Zuko asked madly.

"Yes Aang! So then I screamed at him and he pulled down my underwear when I was getting my robe so he took pictures of my butt with his camera. So then he jumps on me onto the bed. I try yelling your name but nothing happened and he told me you were outside. So I threatened to tell you and he said your not gonna believe me and I will regret if I tell you. Then before he finally got off me and he touched my boobs." Katara explains.

"I don't believe this." Zuko says angrily.

"Then as you know Aang was using the lights and I was wearing white so because of so much light you could see a reflection of what I was wearing so he pointed all lights at me and he grinned. Then because you made him dance with me he started to touch me. After that when Aang was giving me a hug and he trying to touch my butt but I got off him immediately." Katara says sadly.

"Go on!" Zuko says angrily.

"Then that day you weren't there because you left. After I ate my breakfast I went to go collect my things for the needy children. So Aang was down there with Sokka and Suki but I don't know what he did that made them to leave so they left that day so it just me and him and the guards.. So that night I was taking my shower, Aang came in too NAKED!" Katara told Zuko in a sad tone.

Zuko sighs.

"Go on." Zuko says.

"I screamed. And told Aang to get off of me. He didn't listen and before I said anything he kissed me on the lips you kiss me from so after he was done he told me he would be waiting. So I took a long shower so Aang would leave but I was wrong but what did leave was my clothes which Aang stole. So while I was looking and I had to go outside scared that he put clothes outside so I walked through out the whole palace and some of this kingdom nude to find clothing. So I went to my room and Aang says he knows where they are. So Aang is looking down so he gets up from the bed and pushes my on the bed. So Aang started to kiss me everywhere and he started to insult you." Katara said sadly.

Zuko sighs again and tells Katara to go on.

"So the next day I was looking for Aang but I don't see him so I thought he left so I was doing my dailies and went to help the needy children and then wrote you the letter. So I was taking my bath and then I heard I'm home so I knew it was you because it sounded just like you. So I got off the shower and dressed seductively and got on the bed waiting for you to come. So the man comes in and puts a blindfold I got confused but I thought you were gonna do something suprising so then I said to start so the man started kissing my nipples and squeezing my breasts and he went down and that's when he took of the blindfold and I saw it was Aang. So then I told Aang I told you what he did to me so Aang slapped me and raped me.

He also tied me up by his earth bending." Katara said crying.

"That morning I tried to move but I couldn't I told Aang to get me out but he wouldn't unless him and I would go on a candlelight dinner so I refused but he said he would do what he did last night if I did not go to the dinner with him so I agreed. So when he took the branch off my breasts he squeezed them then he put his finger in my thing! So when I got your letter I was so happy. Then I took my shower and I had no clothes but for this shirt with a bare back and low drift jeans that was put by Aang so I had to put it on which I did so when I was brushing my wet hair, Aang started to touch my back. So I told him to get off and he did. So he took me to this room and he made me pick up something and while I was picking it up he put his finger in my butt crack and I noticed something but I didn't see him do it but it obvious who did it because he was the only person in the room. Then he said to sit but there was only one chair so I sat on his lap because of him so while I was watching something, he put stuff in my butt! Then I look back cause I felt something but I saw nothing. Then Aang accdentily dropped a pen so he did the trick with the strong so while I was trying to get the pen he pulls down my pants. Then when I put on my pants he makes them wet so I change into a min skirt. So when I was helping the needy children he uses his wind to blow my skirt up and I see him doing it so I yell at him."

"After our dinner I was sleeping and Aang comes into the room. He comes on the bed and takes off his clothes and goes on top of me and he took of my clothes and kissed me everywhere! Then he called you a bastard and he said fuck you to you. So I cursed him out for saying that so Aang got pissed and told every man in the kingdom to come and do anything they want with me. So that old man that lives down the street started to kiss my neck and everything. Then more and more men came some of then raped me! So this man came in and took me to his house after about a billion more men came and the man who took me to his house was Simon. He raped me and made me have sex with him or else he would send everybody a sex tape of us 2 even though he did even though I had sex with him. Then I got home and Aang did the same thing but he didn't force me to do anything."

"So I was crying my eyes out and Aang saw and asked why I told because he made me have sex with all those men and I got raped by a lot of them. So I yelled at him again and he raped me again for 4 hours! So then he said if I don't seduce him he will rape me and do that night over again and kill you. So I seduced him which is when Aang made that video and showed it too you."

"Then after you were angry and all I told Aang to tell you the truth and I will do anything with him. So he went after you and then the doorbell rang it was Simon telling me to have sex with him when you arrive. So then you see and all that crap. Then I don't know what they did but you raped me, Zuko. And now this is where we are." Katara explains.

"You expect me to believe that?" Zuko asks.

"Yes." Katara says hoping he would.

"You have no proof." Zuko said.

"I know but." Katara says being interrupted by Zuko.

"Aang's camera!" Zuko says.

"Yes!" Katara says.

"If I find it and there is pictures of what you said I will believe you." Zuko said looking for the camera.

After like 40 min they finally find the camera and they don't see anything in there…

Not one picture

Not one video

Its just pictures of Aang with his friends.

**R&R Please! If you review I will update faster than I ever have!**


	9. Chapter 9 Final

**Its True!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating, but this is the last and final chapter. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"See Katara, there isn't any pictures. You were just lying." Zuko responded angrily.

"No. The camera was….BLUE!" Katara said aloud remembering the color of the camera from the first day.

"Blue?" Zuko asked confused.

"Yes. That first day while you were outside during the party preparations and it all started, Aang was taking pictures and I remember Aang using the camera and it was blue." Katara told Zuko.

"It had flames on it. It said something on it, but I don't remember what." Katara sadly mentioned.

"Come here." Zuko commanded as he took Katara's hand.

Katara did as she was told.

Zuko opened a drawer and got out a blue camera.

"Was this the camera?" Zuko angrily asked.

Katara looked at the camera hardly and soon remembered that was the camera.

"Now, I know why I thought that camera was yours!" Katara exclaimed.

"It is mine." Zuko muttered.

"Look at the pictures.." Katara told Zuko.

Zuko turned on the camera and looked through the pictures and shook his head.

"Let me guess it doesn't have the pictures in it. Does it?" Katara asked sadly.

Zuko stared blindly at Katara.

"No. It does." Zuko mentioned sadly.

"WHAT?!?" Katara exclaimed happily.

"Katara, I'm so sorry!" Zuko said as he gave Katara a hug.

"It-s-ok." Katara replied.

"Anyone would have done the same." Katara responded.

"I'm really sorry. And, you don't deserve the way I've been treating you." Zuko replied sadly.

"Zuko..Please. It's ok. But, what about Aang?" Katara asked.

"Don't mention that asshole. I'll set him straight." Zuko cried.

"Wait here." Zuko commanded.

"AANG!" Zuko yelled all over the house.

Aang came down.

"I heard you calling me.." Aang responded.

Zuko pushed him to the wall.

"I know the truth now!" Zuko cried out.

Aang stared at him blankly.

"For you sake, I mistreated my wife!" Zuko yelled as he punched Aang.

Aang stood quiet.

"Why would you do this!?" Zuko yelled angrily kicking Aang.

"What are you going to do? Call police on me. I haven't committed any crime." Aang mentioned.

"Wrong. You've done every crime. Rape, Sexual Harassment. Anything!" Zuko yelled as he punched Aang.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FELL IN LOVE WITH KATARA!" Aang yelled as he punched Zuko.

"Don't even utter her name from your dirty mouth!" Zuko yelled as he smacked Aang.

"Well this mouth has been kissed by her!" Aang said with a grin.

Zuko and Aang obviously got into a fight. They used their powers and their physical attacks and soon enough both were injured badly on the floor.

"K-K-K-atara, call the police." Zuko muttered.

Katara, who was healing Zuko, did as she was told.

The police came and took Aang, they also found Simon and took him away.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Zuko and Katara visited the police station.

"Aang. Simon." Zuko spoke with a glare.

"Are you going to get us out?!" Simon asked desperately.

"What about my baby!?" Aang asked angrily.

"You 2. Hmph. You 2 are going down into the cells. As King's orders. And about your baby, I will raise it as my own. I will never let it know about how it was born or who their real father is." Zuko mentioned.

"Wait." Aang quietly said.

"What!?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Before, I leave. I have to say one thing." Aang mentioned.

"If it is sorry, please do. If it is something hurtful, please don't." Zuko reminded him.

"Well 2 things. Katara, I'm sorry." Aang quietly said.

Katara didn't even look at him.

"Simon." Zuko said.

"Sorry." Simon angrily replied.

Katara didn't look at the 2.

"Wait! The child is not mine. I got fake reports. It is all yours!" Aang muttered.

"What? But." Zuko mentioned in a confused voice.

Katara glared at Aang.

"What?!" Katara yelled.

"I got fake reports." Aang repeated.

"Why?!" Zuko said, "Wait. I take that back. Don't answer."

"Sorry." Aang said with no care.

"Don't think you will be off the hook just by being honest. I'll let you 2 out, when I feel you need to be out. You will be in separate cells and you will both get food, so don't think I'll leave you to rot. Well I will leave one of you 2 rot. One to live. I think they know who they are." Zuko explained.

Aang and Simon stood quiet.

**A/N: Not done yet. Just saying Simon is going to be the one to rot. Aang will be the one to live no matter what happens because Zuko still does have feelings for Aang (AS A FRIEND ;] ) **

"Also, you must have the face to face Sokka and Suki. Especially, Aang." Zuko explained coldly.

"When will w-?" Aang asked but was interrupted by a voice.

"Now." A voice said.

A man with tan skin and a girl holding a baby came into the room.

"Sokka? Suki?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes." Suki replied angrily.

"How could you!?" Sokka cried.

Aang stood quietly.

"May I?" Suki asked.

"Don't. Or else. He may fall for you too." Zuko sarcastically said.

Suki and Sokka glared at Aang and Simon.

"Sir, you make take them away." Zuko told the guard.

While they were walking away, Simon tried to run away, but Zuko stopped him and threw him back to where he belonged.

"Thank you." Zuko told the guard and him, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and little Poseidon left the Police Station.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Zuko went to the doctors with Katara, to get the real reports. Which clearly stated that Zuko was the father to Katara's child.

The couple were happy. Or well Katara knew she wouldn't be able happy for a long time which Zuko thoughtfully respected.

* * *

**9 months later**

Katara was in labor and was immediately taken to a hospital.

At the hospital, Katara gave birth to a little girl named Sadie.

"Sadie?" Sokka asked when he heard Katara say the name.

"It means princess." Katara explained.

"And Sadie will be our little princess." Zuko said giving Katara and Sadie a hug.

"Aww. So sweet. Now Poseidon has a cousin!" Suki exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

From that day, Katara, Sadie, and Zuko all lived happily together in their mansion. Sokka, Suki, and Poseidon all went back to where the water benders stayed, and Suki had another boy named Phelan, and they happily lived together. Simon, who had escaped from jail had gotten the punishment of execution. While, Aang stayed in the cells far far away from Katara.

_FINN_

**A/N: Yea. Yea. Pretty sappy. But I still hoped you liked the story and the chapter ;]**


End file.
